


Little Galaxy

by ekayla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, and now they have to tell their friends, based off Little Italy, they fell in love, they work at rival pizza shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla
Summary: Ben and Rey work at rival pizza shops in a big city, right across the street from each other. They fell in love, but had to date secretly, until one day they decide to tell their friends.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Little Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Little Italy with some friends and we decided a scene was totally Reylo, so here it is.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asks, worry in his voice, looking at Rey. 

Rey has been known to be slightly impulsive, and normally in their relationship it’s been in minor things, like a spontaneous day trip to the beach or choosing spicy Thai instead of her usual ramen bowl when they go to their favorite Asian restaurant. But this… 

“Yeah, yeah, it’ll be fine!” She waves him away. Her face looks unbothered, like he’s asking a ridiculous question. Inside, however, she’s just as worried as him. 

Ben works for the pizza shop First Order Pizza, where he’s been working since he was a teen. The man who owns it, Mr. Snoke, hired him on as a delivery boy when Ben was about 15. That’s when he met Hux and Phasma, who were also working for Mr. Snoke. Ever since then, he’s worked his way up in the shop to head chef, despite Hux always coveting his position. He’s had his eye on that job for as long as Ben can remember, and he refused to talk to Ben for weeks after Mr. Snoke promoted him. But eventually, Ben got him to talk, and after lots of beer one night, Hux finally forgave him. Now he’s one of Ben’s best friends. Phasma, on the other hand, basically forced Ben to be her friend. She’s one of the servers at First Order, and she’s a force to be reckoned with. Ben wouldn’t say he’s _scared_ of her, exactly, but he knows not to mess with her. She talks like a sailor, even with most customers, and he’s pretty sure she lives at the gym. Everyday, after she clocks out, she grabs her gym back and says something like, “Going to punch a few bags, see ya later, my bitches!” Even though he’s _technically_ her manager, because he’s known her so long and she does her job well, he doesn’t write her up for calling him “her bitch”. The only person he hates calling him that is Mr. Snoke, who gets on him constantly for not selling more pies than “that damned shop” across the street. It’s the bane of Ben’s work existence, but it also brought him to Rey.

Across the street, there’s another pizza place, Pizza Organa. This is where Rey works, and has worked since she was taken in by Maz. Rey grew up in the foster care system, bouncing from house to house, until one day she ran away and landed in Pizza Organa. Maz took one sympathetic look at her and put her straight to work, knowing that Rey needed guidance and structure in her life, and someone to care about her. She needed a place to belong. Next thing Rey knew she was moving in and working for Maz after school everyday. Now, she works there full time, hoping to get into the top culinary school in New York for their fall semester. Finn, her best friend and one of the servers, thinks she’s got a great chance of getting in. He’s always been her biggest supporter in life, right next to Rose, another server. Rey met Rose during their junior year in high school and helped get her a job at Pizza Organa. She’s going to be sad to leave her behind if she gets into college, but she knows they’ll be okay. Besides Finn, the head chef Poe is there to watch out for her. He’s a bit of a grump most days, but he cares deeply about the staff, who, despite what he might believe, are his family. That’s what they all are to Rey, her family. Rey feels like she belongs there, at Pizza Organa, but it always bothered her that their business rival was right across the street at First Order Pizza, where Ben worked.

Well, she’s decided that that rivalry has to end, now that Ben and Rey have been secretly dating for almost six months. They met without realizing who the other worked for, and one thing led to another, and now they’re in love. Now they just have to tell their friends, and Rey has decided tonight’s the night.

“Come on,” she pulls on his hand, “it won’t be _that_ bad.” 

Ben huffs, “You don’t know Phasma. She’s gonna lose her shit. And then beat me up, probably.” 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, if anything, it’s Poe we should be worried about. He’s always hated the guys I’ve dated, but _this_?” She gestured between them with her free hand. “THIS is gonna make him crazy.” 

“Wait, how old is this guy? Did you ever-” She cuts him off as they arrive at the Chinese restaurant and walk inside. 

“No, no, no, he’s more like an older brother, the one I never wanted.” She lets out a small laugh and rolls her eyes. Rey turns to the hostess. “Table for seven, please.” 

The hostess nods, checks her papers, then says, “Just a moment, we’ll put some tables together for you.” 

Rey turns back to Ben. “In all seriousness, I really hope your friends like me. I mean, I know I work for the rival pizza place, but do you really think they won’t like me because of that?” 

“I mean, we’ve hated you guys for as long as I can remember.” Worry crosses her face. “ _But_ that’s not to say they won’t like you, they don’t even know you. I think it just might take them a minute to get past where you work and who you’re associated with.” He rubs his hand up and down her back. 

“Hmm, okay. I’m just asking, because I don’t think my friends are going to like you.” 

Before Ben can say anything, the hostess returns, ushering them to their table. They sit together as much in the middle as they can, three seats on Rey’s side and two seats on Ben’s. 

Shortly after, their friends start arriving. 

Rose and Finn show up together, with Poe not long behind. They sit down, confusion on their faces. Rose takes the seat across from Rey, Finn sits next to Rey and Poe at the end of the table. A couple minutes later, Phasma and Hux walk up to the table, equally confused, but find their seats. Phasma next to Ben, and Hux across next to Rose. 

“What’s going on? Why are they here?” Rose whispers to Rey, her eyes darting from Hux and Phasma to Rey. 

Everyone sits in silence as the waitress comes up to take drink orders. It isn’t until after she leaves that Rey elbows Ben to speak. Ben clears his throat, then begins. “So, I’m sure you are all wondering why you’re here…” 

“Damn right, you better realize how much I love you because I’m dining with these losers,” Phasma says, gesturing over to Finn and Poe. 

“Losers?! We have the best pizza in the freaking galaxy, and what do you have? A dumpster cat wouldn’t even eat your food.” Finn argues back.

“Yeah, who the fuck do you guys think you are?” Poe says, starting to get loud. “Rey, what the hell are we doing here, with them?” 

All their friends are suddenly looking straight at them, wanting answers. 

“Well, I guess now’s as good of a time as any…” Rey whispers to Ben. 

Ben takes a deep breath. “Two of us have been seeing each other.” The words spill out of his mouth all at once. Their friends just stare at them, all except Rose and Hux, who glance at each other nervously. 

“ _We_ have been seeing each other.” Rey clarifies. 

Rose lets out a breath and Hux’s shoulders relax. Finn squints his eyes at Rey, trying to compute what she just said. 

“Like, you’ve seen each other from across the street?” Finn says, finally. 

“No, like we’ve been _seeing_ each other.” Rey emphasizes, trying to help them understand. 

“Wait, you guys…” Phasma says, holding out an index finger at each of them. Wordlessly she brings her index fingers together. 

“We’ve been dating, for six months, we’re…” Ben puts his arm around Rey and pulls her in, then looks back at their friends. “We’re in love.” Ben and Rey smile in this one moment of peace. 

Poe shoots up out of his chair. “What the hell?!” 

“You’re in LOVE?” Finn lets his hand land on the table in front of him. 

Phasma has a disgusted look on her face. “What the fuck, Solo? You’ve been boning the competiton for _six months_?” 

Ben turns visibly angry, so Rey tries to step in, placing a hand on Ben’s leg under the table, hoping to keep him in his chair. “Okay, technically I work for the competition, but we’re all just people, we can get along.” 

“I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Finn is staring at his hands on the table. He shifts his gaze to Rey. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because she knew she was a traitor, that’s why!” Poe yells, throwing a hand towards Rey’s direction. He’s still out of his chair, now starting to pace near the table. The waitress arrives with their drinks, and awkwardly sets them down on the table before scurrying away. 

“Rose, you’ve been awfully quiet. Are you okay with this?” Finn asks. 

Rose takes a long drink of her iced tea. “Oh! Um, yeah, I mean, no! Rey sleeping with the competition is just, wrong. So wrong.” She keeps her eyes on her tea, successfully avoiding anyone else’s at the table. 

“See Rey? Even Rosey Posey says it’s _wrong_.” Poe says from the end of the table. 

“Ben, I just can’t believe you’d fucking sneak around with someone from _Pizza Organa_ ,” Phasma says with distaste. “Wait, is that why you haven’t been around as much? I’ve been picking up your slack, you fucker!” She punches his shoulder, hard. 

Ben takes the punch and winces, then rubs where her knuckles hit. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for that, Phas. Really.” 

Phasma turns to Hux. “Why aren’t you more angry about this? He betrayed us! Don’t make me punch you too!” 

Knowing that Phasma is anything but a liar, Hux prematurely covers his shoulder and pipes up. “I’m angry, I’m so angry! How dare you turn your backs on us with the enemy, Solo?!” He gets the words out, unconvincingly, but Phasma is too upset to notice. 

But Ben notices, and he makes a mental note to check back with Hux about that, later. 

“Okay, okay, everyone just _calm down_.” Rey finally stands up, shouting over the ruckus they’ve caused in this small Chinese restaurant. She hopes they aren’t going to be banned from coming here again, but she honestly wouldn’t blame them after what’s happened. 

Everyone shuts up, and even Poe finds his seat again. “Look, I know - we know - that this is… forbidden. Or was. Whatever. It shouldn’t have ever been, but that’s besides the point. Ben and I love each other, and we’re together. We didn’t betray any of you,” she looks at Phasma and Poe, “and we wanted to wait to tell you guys now because we were worried and wanted to make sure this was the real thing before we brought all of you into it,” she moves her gaze to Finn. “We’re sorry that we didn’t tell you, but we’re here _now_ and we love you guys too.” She looks down at Ben, who’s grinning from ear to ear. Everything she said was true, and he’s glad she knows him well enough to know what his heart wants to say. But he needs to also say it to his friends, so he stands up too, taking her hand in his. 

“Like Rey said, we didn’t mean to hurt you guys, any of you, and even though our jobs put us against each other, we really hope that you all love us enough to be supportive of our relationship, of our love.” He squeezes Rey’s hand, and she does it back, her lips curling up to a smile. 

Everyone is silent for another moment, watching the gentle interactions between Ben and Rey. 

To everyone’s surprise, Phasma speaks first. “Okay fine, dipshits. You’re in _love_. We get it. I guess I can tolerate that.” She rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair. 

“Yeah, I guess I can get behind this. If you’re really happy, Rey. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. And after all that just happened, I can understand why you waited to tell us.” Finn nods and smiles at Rey. 

Poe makes a frustrated sound, then reluctantly says, “Alright, alright. I give. But Ben Solo-” he leans in and holds up one finger several inches away from Ben’s face, “I swear, if you hurt her, in any way, I _will_ straight up murder you. Got it?” 

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Okay, Poe. I promise I won’t hurt her.” 

Poe leans back to his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Rey, I’m so happy for you guys.” She reaches over the table to take Rey’s free hand. “Seriously, you two are adorable. And inspiring. I think it’s time I told you something too.” She looks back at Hux, who is sweating out of his skin. Rose looks around at the table. “I’ve also been dating someone, I’ve been seeing Hux, for about a year now.” 

Everyone freezes, a beat goes by, then a large collective “WHAT?!” was shouted from the table. 

After that night, they were never allowed to have family dinners in that restaurant ever again.


End file.
